brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Bijou Dubois
:"May I present my friend Nico?" :"George and I go way back". :"Oh really? Well. Don’t worry my dear. I won't steal him. Though he is rather a cutie". :-George, Nico and Bijou Bijou Dubois is Henri’s wife. They both live in a chic and expensive apartment in 16th arrondissement of Paris, France. After the events that took place during the exhibition on Le Lézard Bleu Art Gallery, Bijou is recently widowed. Personality Bijou seems extravagant and extroverted. She was very spoiled by his husband, even though she admits that he shouldn’t have gift her that many gifts. Bijou was already very much in love with him and didn’t deserved the attention. She pretends to be naïve when she needs to, even if she is not telling all that she knows. Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse George Stobbart first meets Bijou at her apartment when trying to trace Hector Laine’s whereabouts to confront him about Annette’s relationship. She is brokenhearted over the recent death of Henri, her true love. But she finds an interesting way to comfort her pain, by listening to her favorite song “Jasmine” which reminds her of the best moments with Henri. After learning through Laine that Bijou has Henri’s safe keys, George decides to pays her a visit. When he enters the apartment, George notices that the air is heavy with incense and alcohol. He finds Bijou weeping near her makeup dresser and a record smashed on the floor. George tries to speak to her, but she is disconcerted and doesn’t quite understand his questions at first. Then Bijou asks for George’s help, her record broke and now she’s got nothing else that reminds her of her dear Henri. Not only because the song is very catchy, but also because one of the singers is in fact Henri. He used to be in a band called The Hairy Lobsters back in the 75’s. After some thinking, George visits Bassam’s stall in need of any advice on where to find the song Bijou is so eagerly needing. After checking the stall data base in his mind, Bassam realizes that he has the song George is looking for in one of the musical greeting cards he sells. Because of the great help George has been for him by fixing his neon sign, Bassam gifts him the card. Once again the apartment, George places the musical card playing “Jasmine” in the same place the broken record used to be. Instantly, Bijou recovers from her depression and ask Henri a last dance. George, confused, doesn’t know how to react. Bijou is a bit dazed because of all the Champaign she’s just had but she still can see that George is not her Henri. He has to find a way to make Bijou believe he is Henri. By searching the apartment for clues on how to do that, he manages to recollect enough objects to use as a disguise. In her mind, Bijou ecstatic about having Henri back with her again. Meanwhile, George takes advantage of this to ask her for the safe’s keys to which she accepts gladly. Moments after, she falls asleep on the divan. Later in the story, truth comes to light. Even though Bijou denied everything at first, she admits on having a relationship with Hobbs and be aware of everything about the painting scam. Influenced by Roman Medovsky, She had Wilfred Hobbs fake the provenance ''(see in Trivia) for ‘La Maledicció’, so that Laine would approve it for the insurance. Meanwhile, Medovsky would had an offer on 'La Maledicció' from Genhen. Then Hobbs puts Medovsky in touch with Bijou and Henri so that the painting is placed in the exhibition. His intentions are to cash in on both the sale and the insurance. Bijou also reveals that Hobbs has 'La Maledicció' in his possession, presumably hid "behind Bijou's behind". Trivia *Bijou \b(i)-jou\ is a french noun, which means "jewel". It derives from Breton "ring". *''Provenance: a record of ownership of a work of art or an antique, used as a guide to authenticity or quality. *All nude ladies in the paintings displayed in Henri's apartment are Bijou, but surprisingly painted by different artists. (Probably most of them made by Hobbs) *Bijou has been Hobb’s lover since '75 and Henri has never knew about it. Hobbs was the other integrant in a band along with Henri. *A stuffed dog seats on the apartment’s entrance table. She happens to be Fifi, Bijou’s dog. She was heartbroken when she went, that Bijou had to preserve her so she can be with her forever. Wonder if she is going to do the same with Henri. Gallery Henri appartment.png|Bijou at the apartment she shared with Henri Bijou 1.png|Bijou and Henri's best moments Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Paris, France Category:Henri's Apartment Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Important Character